


Forbidden headpatting

by Gote_Herder



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Asriel, F/M, Fluff, Light Petting, Suggestive maybe, headpatting (obviously)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26043445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gote_Herder/pseuds/Gote_Herder
Summary: Another short I had to get out of my head. In which Asriel enjoys head scritches just a little too much.
Relationships: Asriel Dreemurr/Undyne
Kudos: 4





	Forbidden headpatting

“Damn it!” Asriel growled as the game’s death screen popped up for the fifth time on that particular boss. “Why’s is this dumb sword so slow?”

“Because,” Undyne chuckled. “It hits harder than those dinky little knives we would have used if we went withfor your build.”

The two were sitting side by side on Undyne’s bed, playing what was supposed to be a singleplayer game together. Though only one of them could play at a time, they designed their shared character together and switched out after every boss fight. 

“At least I’d be able to hit more than once before having to roll away.” Said Asriel. “Big damage numbers don’t mean much if you don’t hit often.”

Undyne could tell he was becoming slightly frustrated, which was par for the course with this game. Managing these frustration levels and preventing the controller from being thrown at the screen was the job of whoever wasn’t playing at the moment. 

“Look, you agreed to put points in strength in exchange for me getting us those miracles, remember? Those spells that we never get to use because they take forever and a day to cast?”

“More healing never hurts!” Asriel exclaimed in defence of his choice. “Especially in a game where it’s limited between save points.” He was silent for a few short moments before hesitantly adding “Besides… I always play healer classes…”

Undyne chortled in amusement. “Of course you do!” 

“C-come on...” Asriel whined softly. “I just… Like the playstyle…”

“And I like huge swords! So you better get used to using them. We can’t exactly undo any of our choices at this point anyway.”

“But it’s so slow…” 

“Then just run past all the enemies and get to the boss with all your heals. The sooner you beat the boss the sooner I can give you another lesson in how it’s done.”

“Fiiiiiine… This is the stupid toxic swamp level anyway.”

Nobody liked the toxic swamp levels that every game in this particular series had, so skipping through most of it was no big loss. Unfortunately the boss was no better than the area leading up to it, and the two soon found themselves looking at the respawn screen yet again. 

“I thought he was going to be faster than that!” Asriel growled. “What’s with that weird swing delay?”

Undyne couldn’t help but smile. He was obviously enjoying himself despite his frustration, most of which came from indignation at failing in her presence. It was kind of cute.

“Just get back on the horse and try again.” She said as soothingly as she could. “You’ll get used to the pattern eventually.”

Asriel took a deep breath before leaving the safe room where he respawned. “Right. Building muscle memory, that’s all. Wouldn’t be so bad if I didn’t have to go through the swamp every time.”

“You’ll get used to the swamp too. Just stick with it.”

This continued for a while, and by Asriel’s sixth attempt he was starting to look legitimately perturbed. Part of Undyne wanted to suggest that he hand the controller over early but she knew his ever present pride would make him refuse. The idea that she didn’t think him capable of overcoming this challenge would probably just make him more frustrated anyway.

“Calm down before you break the controller.” She said, noting that his grip on the deceptively fragile hunk of plastic was starting to tighten. 

“Hey, I think you’re winning when it comes to breaking controllers. Just a week ago you got so frustrated that you threw one right through the TV screen!”

“Hehe, I remember now.” Undyne chuckled pleasantly. “I really showed it what for, huh?”

“I guess you did. Real pain in the ass to replace though so I better try and keep my temper down, huh?”

“Do as I say, not as I did.” 

She placed a hand on his head, right in between his horns. The top of his head was untouched by the black, eldritch markings covering the rest of his body, and some gentle petting or patting up there never failed to help Asriel relax; the fact that the enjoyment he took form this embarrassed him somewhat only made it a more tempting target. 

He let out a low, relaxed groan as she began petting his head, and she noticed his posture become more visibly relaxed as the tension left his muscles. It was therapeutic for her too; running her hand along the fluffy, well conditioned fur that covered him soothed anxieties she hadn’t even realized were there. 

“T-thanks…” He mumbled softly, allowing his shame at taking pleasure in being pet to give way. “It really… it really does help.”

Undyne giggled softly at his reaction. “Just don’t let it distract you from playing.”

Asriel nodded in reply and silently continued playing. Despite his calmer demeanor she could tell he was still somewhat frustrated at the game, or rather his own failings therein. An idea occurred to her. If firm petting helped him relax, maybe scratching would do the same but better. 

“Hey, Azzy?” She asked, her words making him turn his head away from the screen to look her in the eyes with a quizzical expression. “Mind if I try scratching your head?”

“Not that I’m opposed to the idea, but why do you ask? I mean, we scratch each other’s backs plenty so why would my head be much different?”

Undyne shrugged. “I dunno, It’s just good manners to ask before messing with someone in a new way,”

“Pfft, It won’t mess with me! It’ll just feel like back scratching but a little nicer. Go right ahead. I appreciate you asking though.”

“And I appreciate you letting me.” 

She started gently scratching at the area between his horns. The feeling of her long, red nails parting his fur was incredibly satisfying, as was the long, deep sigh that Asriel gave out when she began. 

For a moment it seemed like Asriel was right, and it wasn’t having much more effect than scratching his back would have. But then she noticed something; his body had stopped moving completely. Even his fingers had stopped manipulating the controller, which soon caused him another in-game death. What alarmed her though, was that his eyes had gone wide in what she hoped was only surprise and not fear. 

Worrying either that she had done something wrong or the trickery of their enemies was at work, she quickly removed her hand from the top of his head and put it on his shoulder. 

“Hey, Asriel!” She spoke worriedly as she gently shook him in an attempt to rouse him from his trance. “Is something wrong?”

To her relief, Asriel gave his head a brush shake and his eyes returned to normal. He placed the controller on the bed beside him and rubbed his head with one hand.

“Woah... That was… weird…”

Undyne removed her hand from his shoulder, feeling perhaps over cautious of touching him more. “What happened?” she asked. 

“I… I’m not sure. You started scratching and it felt real good; way better than I expected, in fact. But then I started feeling weird. I couldn’t so much as tense a finger to move the joysticks or press a button and the rest of my body just wanted to collapse back onto the bed. It wasn’t bad or anything; just jarring and a little scary at first because my body and brain had a disagreement on what to do. Guess that’s why I froze up.” 

She felt slightly guilty for causing him the brief moment of fear he must have felt when he was no longer in control of himself; but at the same time this didn’t sound too far off from what happened when he got his teeth or claws at her gills. It was probably less erotic than that though. It was a curious phenomenon, and she wondered how much having that cute head of his scratched would actually affect him. 

“Has anything like this happened before?” She inquired.

Asriel shook his head. “And you better believe my sisters used to scratch my head too, so it’s not like it’s the first time I’ve been touched that way.”

“Just happens for me then, huh?” Undyne asked teasingly. “I’m flattered.”

Her remark caught Asriel off guard, and his face took on the adorkable awkward expression of surprise and embarrassment that rewarded her whenever she flustered him.

“I-uh… Yeah, I guess.” He mumbled, looking down at the bed as his cheeks became a faint shade of red. “J-just for you.”

Undyne turned so that she sat with her whole body facing Asriel instead of the TV. 

“Wanna see how much this does to you?” She asked.

“What now?” He replied confusedly, perking up and meeting her gaze once again. 

“This could be a weakness in ‘battle’, you know; and as your ‘teacher’ I need to know these things. Whaddya say, punk? Brave enough to experiment a little, for science?”

“B-by ‘battle’, do you mean…” 

“It means when we wrestle, dummy. I’ve got my gills, but I think I might not be the only one whose body has an off button, so to speak.”

Asriel was silent for a moment, looking as contemplative as he possibly could. Then his face visibly brightened. “Ah, what the heck?” He said with a smile and a shrug. “It’ll be way better than trying the toxic swamp again, so why not? I’ll be ready for it this time anyway, so I bet it won’t happen again. You can still try though.”

He sat cross legged on the bed facing her, leaning back and supporting himself with his arms. Once he was in position she sat in his lap; their eyes level with each other. 

“Thanks, Azzy.” She said appreciatively as she caressed his cheek with one hand and let the other rest on this shoulder. Exploring each other’s bodies was more fun than any video game; especially when there was a question to be answered. “I’ll stop if it looks like you’re not enjoying yourself, all right?”

“No need to worry about me! Like I said, I’m ready for it this time!”

With that assurance she brought her hand from his cheek to the top of his head and started scratching. Her motions were slow and gentle, but within moments she could see that they were having a similar effect as before. Asriel’s confident but warm smile broke one that betrayed the new sensations he was feeling. Meanwhile his shoulders and arms noticeably relaxed, drained of all tension and his eyelids sunk till they were half closed. His mouth opened ever so slightly, and he seemed to be struggling to hold in a sound. 

Undyne brought her head alongside his.“Just let it happen.” She whispered into his ear, unable to hide the desire in her voice. “I’m right here. Nothing bad’s gonna happen to you. Just let go and enjoy it.”

She coaxed a pleased little whine from him, one that begged her to keep going. She picked up the pace of her scratching, and this was enough to push him over the edge. Whatever resistance he’d been putting up before evaporated, and he let himself fall backwards onto the bed, releasing all his tension. This didn’t last long, however, as he fell backward right onto the controller he had left on the bed. 

“Ow! Son of a...” He exclaimed when his back hit the piece of plastic. Immediately he was able to spring back up to a sitting position as Undyne abruptly paused her ministrations. 

“Sorry about that.” She said apologetically. “I got so caught up in the moment I forgot it was there. Did it hurt bad?”

“More of a surprise than anything. “ Asriel replied as he angrily brushed the device off the bed. 

“You good to keep going?” 

Asriel’s smile returned once he had done away with the obstacle. “Lemme lay down first and I’ll be good to go. Looks like I’m gonna be on my back for this.”

“Your favorite position.” She teased as he pulled her into a hug and got flat on his back, leaving her lying on her belly atop his chest. 

Before Undyne could resume her scratching Asriel brought his snout to the left side of her mouth, just at the right spot to avoid her prominent fangs, and kissed her. She had come to enjoy how easily he got touchy-feely, and was quite content to let their tongues brush against each other at the spot where their mouths met for a few long moments. 

But she couldn’t wait forever, and soon she broke the kiss and brought her right hand to his fluffy head again. This time she scratched him between the horns in short, rapid motions as if scratching an itch. This broke whatever feeble resistance Asriel might have tried to put up, and within moments a clearly pleasured bleat escaped from his maw as it hung open. A deliriously happy grin on his face,his tongue lolled out of his mouth. The only movement he seemed to be able to manage was brushing his head against her hand, though she believed this was part of whatever instinct ruled his body for the moment. 

“So what was that about not being affected once you were ready for it?” She asked in a light hearted but nonetheless teasing tone. Her only answer was a weak moan from the boss monster beneath her, his eyes drifting half shut once again as he lost himself in a blissful stupor.

It was fun to tease him about it, but she really did love seeing him like this. Not just because she enjoyed watching squirm weakly beneath her as he struggled to get any tension in his joints, though that definitely was part of it. Their job of keeping the underground safe was fulfilling to be sure, but there was something special about knowing that she could make this one particular monster so deliriously happy. It helped that the feeling of his fur against her scales was nothing short of divine. 

“T-talkingsh really hard…” He groaned softly, his words slurred due to his tongue still hanging out. “...Thinkingsh hard too…”

“You want me to keep going?” 

Asriel’s mindless smile grew a little wider. “Yesh pleash.” 

She gave him a quick peck on the cheek before sitting up, straddling his hips, and pulling his shirt up with the hand that wasn’t occupied with scratching him. A sneaking suspicion had wormed its way into her mind; if his head was so receptive to her touch perhaps his chest hid a similar sensitivity. 

Firmly placing her hand on the silky fur that covered his lower chest, she parted the copious blanket of fluff until she felt the firm abdominal muscles beneath.Then, after taking a moment to appreciate the fruits of their training together, she rubbed his chest up and down in quick strokes that ruffled his well groomed fur. Almost immediately his eyes snapped wide open and his dazed smile became alert and energetic. Another moment later she was rewarded by the sound of Asriel panting happily and rapidly, not unlike an oversized puppy. Much to her amusement, his legs began to twitch and kick occasionally. Not in a controlled manner but more like a gentle muscle spasm. 

A triumphant smile came over Undyne’s face as she looked down at Asriel’s ecstatic expression. It was soothing to see him like this, so pleased and content. He deserved it after all he did for her, and she could never get enough of feeling up his fur so it was a win win. 

After a while she paused both her scratching and rubbing to let him catch his breath. As cute as it was to see him like that it probably wasn’t good for him to be panting for minutes without a break. 

She withdrew her hands from him and Asriel’s mindlessly happy grin slowly faded as he came back to his senses. 

“T-that was…” His voice sounded weak but contented. Undyne had never been around someone who was coming down from a euphoric high but she imagined it was similar to this.

“Good?” She asked, hoping she hadn’t been misreading what seemed like obvious signs.

“Amazing.” He sighed happily before looking suddenly ashamed of himself. “I must have looked like an idiot though, Couldn’t do much to stop it but I was just aware enough to have an idea of how I looked.”

Undyne gently patted him on the head, making sure not to scratch by accident. “You looked adorable. You gonna complain if I do that again sometime?”

Asriel’s embarrassed look waveringly met her eye. “I…” He considered her proposition very carefully. She’d understand if he didn’t want to be that vulnerable in front of her, though it wouldn’t stop her from being disappointed. 

“I-If it’s you I guess it’s okay.” He whispered, barely audible but serving as a “yes” all the same. “It really did feel good, and if you enjoy it too…”

“Great!” She exclaimed happily. “How does right now sound?” She placed a hand back on his head and the other on his belly, prompting a nervous whimper from the prince. 

“Is this revenge for the gills thing I did a week ago?” 

Undyne broke into a menacing smile. “Abso-freaking-lutley, fluffball.”


End file.
